SIFAT
by Tatsmobs
Summary: YAOI/BxB/BL/HunKai/abal/amatiran/newbie/little bit comedy/gaje RnR SEQUEL UPDATE maaf kalo ganyambung atau jelek
1. Chapter 1

**SIFAT  
** Author : qyunjaa  
Cast : - Kim JongIn  
\- Oh SeHun  
Genre :Romance/BxB/Boyslove/fluff/abal/alay

maaf kalo jelek,masih baru soalnya  
butuh saran dan komentar  
*

*

"hufft"Helaan nafas,entah sudah keberapa kalinya helaan nafas itu keluar dari bibir pemuda manis yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya sambil melihat-lihat toko yang memajang barang-barang unik dan lucu yang berhubungan dengan musim dingin atau melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati waktu berkencan di musim dingin ini,berbicara tentang kekasih dan berkencan membuat pemuda manis itu kembali menghela nafas dan memilih mempercepat langkahnya,sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan nya demi mengurangi rasa dingin yan menusuk,demi tuhan dia benci dingin!  
*

*  
"JONGIN!"Seketika pemuda manis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang demi mencari sumber suara dan ketika dia menemukan sumber suara tersebut seketika seyum indah dan manis yang mampu membuat semua orang terpana tersemat di bibir penuhnya yang sexy dari kejauhan terlihat laki-laki tinggi kekurangan pigmen-menurut jongin- namun tampan sedang berlari kearahnya sambil membawa sebuah mantel berwarna putih gading ditangannya,  
"hah...hah...hah...jong...hah...mah...haf"JongIn-nama pemuda manis itu- hanya bisa melebarkan senyumnya karena melihat laki-laki itu kelelahan karena berlari,  
"stabilkan dulu nafas mu itu Oh bodoh Sehun"sehun hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran bodoh yang dianggap jongin adalah senyum idiot,  
"hah!sudah!maaf aku telat sayang!",sahut SeHun setelah menstabilkan nafasnya sambil tersenyum tampan hingga membuat jongin sampai terpana karena senyuman itu,  
"kau selalu berucap seperti itu setiap kita kencan,entah kapan kau bisa berubah"sahut JongIn sambil mempout-kan bibirnya imut sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya,  
"engh,kau tahu?aku banyak urusan di kantor dan itu tidak dapat kutinggalkan begitu saja"sahut SeHun sambil mendekat kearah JongIn dan menatap JongIn teduh,  
"dasar namja pabbo sok sibuk!",sahut JongIn Kesal sambil menatap kearah lain,  
"maafkan aku bear?kau mau memaafkan kekasihmu yang pabbo ini kan?"SeHun memasang senyum tampan nya demi mendapat maaf dari kekasih beruang nya ini,  
"baiklah,dengan 1 syarat!"JongIn membalas senyum SeHun dan mengacungkan jarinya keudara,  
"hah,apa lagi?"SeHun memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut,  
terkadang memiliki kekasih yang masih duduk di bangku SHS memang sungguh menyusahkan,  
"traktir aku ayam goreng ya?aku mohon"JongIn memakai jurus Puppy Eyes nya demi meluluhkan hati SeHun agar dia mau menuruti nya,  
"baiklah,jangan memasang tampang seperti itu sayang,kau membuatku ingin memakanmu"sahut SeHun sambil memasang seringai yang menurut Uke-Uke dan wanita-wanita lain tampan,  
"yakkk!dasar mesum!"Teriak JongIn dan dibalas tawa nyaring oleh SeHun.

*

"SeHun"panggil JongIn sambil menatap tautan tangan mereka,  
"iya?ada apa sayang?"balas sehun sambil menatap JongIn,  
"mengapa kau mencintaiku?"tanya JongIn sambil menatap SeHun dengan tampang polosnya yang membuat SeHun gemas,  
"mengapa?kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?kau ragu padaku?"bukan nya menjawab sehun malah balik bertanya dan mengerutkan keningnya tanda ia bingung,  
"ah,tidak-tidak,aku percaya,aku hanya iseng bertanya saja,kau tahu?Lu ge bilang semua orang pasti memiliki alasan mengapa mereka mencintai seseorang dan aku penasaran saja kepadamu,mengapa kau mencintaiku,padahal masih banyak diluar sana laki-laki dan wanita-wanita yang lebih baik dari diriku"jelas JongIn panjang lebar sambil menatap SeHun dengan senyuman manisnya yang mampu membuat SeHun jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada sosok manis ini,  
alih-alih menjawab SeHun malah terdiam sambil mempehatikan JongIn yang mengalihkan pandangan nya dari dirinya ke arah langit dengan senyum manis nan tulus yang masih tersemat di bibirnya,mengapa?mengapa?sambil terdiam SeHun masih memikirkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan JongIn padanya,mengapa?SeHun masih tetap terdiam dan JongIn tetap bersabar menunggu jawaban nya sambil menikmati pemandangan kota seoul dari atas namsan tower,

*

"JongIn"panggil SeHun pelan,  
"ya?"seketika JongIn menoleh kearah SeHun sambil tersenyum,  
"memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan mu malah membuatku teringat dengan pertemuan pertama kita,"jawab SeHun sambil menatap JongIn dalam,  
"eh?"JongIn terkesiap dan menatap SeHun bingung,  
JongIn berfikir memang apa yang istimewa dar pertemuan pertama mereka?biasa-biasa saja,JongIn pergi ke sebuah Coffe Shop lalu memesan se-cup kopi hitam untuk hyungnya minseok lalu saat ingin keluar dari coffe shop tersebut tanpa sengaja dia menumpahkan kopi tersebut ke kemeja seorang laki-laki kantoran yang ternyata SeHun dan dilanjutkan dengan permintaan maaf ,tukar nomor telepon dan berjanji akan mengganti rugi kemeja itu dan hingga beginilah jadinya,dia dan SeHun akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih,Jadi apanya yang menarik?sepertinya tidak ada,malah terkesan sungguh simple dan mainstream,  
"maksudmu apa?"Setelah saling bungkam akhirnya JongIn membuka suara kembali,  
"maksudnya?tidak ada maksudnya,tapi itu lah alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu"jawab SeHun santai,  
"Hah?,apasih maksudmu?karena kopi jatuh?"jawab JongIn bingung,  
JongIn berfikir kenapa SeHun jadi aneh begini ya?apa kebanyakan orang dewasa yang sukses selalu begini?,Hyungnya Kim MinSeok Juga sudah dewasa sukses pula terbukti dari cabang-cabang KIM corp. Yang dikelolanya tapi hyungnya tidak seperti sehun begini,apa karena JongIn selalu memarahinya dan banyaknya urusan kantor ya makanya SeHun jadi 'sedikit' aneh begini?duh,JongIn jadi takut dengan kondisi kekasih tampan nya yang satu ini,  
"SeHun kau lelah ya?kenapa jadi aneh begini?apa karena aku suka memarahimu atau karena urusan kantor?"tanya JongIn khawatir setengah bingung tapi lebih mendominasi bingung sih,  
"apa-apaan,tidak ada hubungan nya kekasih bocahku,kau yang aneh,"jawab SeHun sambil tersenyum tampan dan membuat JongIn tambah bingung,  
"jelaskan dengan jelas Oh SeHun,jangan membuatku pusing,kau berubah aneh hari ini,sehabis dari sini kita langsung pulang saja,aku takut penyakit anehmu tambah parah"sahut JongIn sambil menatap SeHun khawatir,  
"hahaha,dengar aku Kim ani Oh JongIn maksudku,"sahut SeHun sambil menyeringai tampan kearah JongIn,  
"yaaak!jangan seenak bokongmu mengganti margaku ya!"kesal JongIn sambil menatap SeHun tajam tapi menurut SeHun itu tatapan menggemaskan,  
"baiklah-baiklah"balas sehun sambil menatap JongIn,  
" "perintah JongIn sambil balas menatap SeHun,  
"aku mencintaimu karena pertemuan pertama kita sayang"jawab SeHun sambil tersenyum,"kenapa?"tanya JongIn bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut,  
"kau tau,kau itu siswa SHS yang sulit ditebak,aneh,cerewet,banyak tingkah,ceroboh,dan telat dalam berfikir,itu terlihat dari pertemuan pertama kita,tidak ada bagus-bagusnya,  
"jawab SeHun dengan wajah datar khas miliknya dan seketika membuat JongIn murung,  
"seperti itu ya?lalu mengapa kau mencintaiku?"anya JongIn lagi sambil menatap SeHun dengan wajah murung dan mata berkaca-kaca,  
"tuhkan,kau itu telat dalam berfikir"Sahut SeHun santai,  
"aku mencintaimu karena semua sifatmu itu bodoh,seperti kau memang sulit ditebak tapi setiap tingkahmu yang sulit ditebak itu membuat aku berfikiran bahwa kau adalah bocah ajaib yang dikaruniai wajah manis,kau aneh tapi tingkah anehmu itu membuat kau jadi tampak menggemaskan,kau cerewet tapi cerewetmu itu membuat aku merasa nyaman didekatmu,ceroboh sifatmu itu yang membuatku berfikiran untuk melindungimu agar kau tidak ceroboh dan lambat dalam berfikir membuat ku yang tadinya biasa saja menjadi tertantang untuk mendapatkan hatimu dengan berbagai cara,kau memang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya JongIn dan aku bersyukur dengan itu semua karena dengan begitu tidak akan ada orang yang akan merebutmu dari genggaman ku,dengan sifatmu itu membuat kau berbeda dari orang-orang diluar sana dan membuat ku mencintaimu begitu dalam,"jelas SeHun panjang lebar sambil menatap JongIn dalam,  
"Se...SeHun"Panggil JongIn dengan lirih dan lelehan airmata yang meluncur begitu saja,  
"menangislah,itu airmata kebahagiaan,aku mencintaimu karena sifatmu"ucap SeHun sambil menarik JongIn kedalam dekapan hangatnya dan menenggelamkan wajah JongIn dengan lelehan airmata ke dada bidangnya yang selalu membuat JongIn merasa terlindungi,  
"aku juga mencintaimu Oh SeHun,"balas JongIn lirih sambil membalas dekapan SeHun erat.

END


	2. Chapter 2

**SIFAT  
** (sequel)  
Author : qyunjaa  
Cast : - Kim JongIn  
\- Oh SeHun  
Other Cast :-Byun BaekHyun

Genre :Romance/BxB/Boyslove/fluff/abal/alay

hola,muncul lagi...  
nih sequel nya walau yang minta sequel nya ga seberapa pake banget...  
maaf kalo sequel nya ini kurang greget,memuaskan (?),ga nyambung  
maklumin soalnya masih baru alias amatiran,makasih yang udah ngereview (bener kg tulisannya?)  
dikit sih,gpp masih wajar :D,kan baru :D  
yaudah sekian dh,silakhkan dibaca :D  
maaf typo

*

*  
"dia bilang..."JongIn menggantungkan ucapan nya sambil memandang ke jendela di kelas nya  
"dia bilang apa jong?"tanya BaekHyun –sahabat JongIn- mendesak  
"dia bilang..."jawab JongIn menggantung lagi,membuat BaekHyun yang duduk disamping nya menajamkan pendengaran nya dan menggeser duduknya lebih mendekat ke JongIn  
"iya,bilang apa?"tanya BaekHyun penasaran sambil menatap JongIn serius  
"tidak jadi deh"jawab JongIn pada akhirnya dan membuat BaekHyun seketika cemberut dan lesu  
"ayolah jong,katakan padaku apa yang dikatakan kekasih pigmen mu itu kepada mu"rayu BaekHyun sambil memasang tampang melas nya  
"tidak jadi baek,aku yakin kau pasti akan menertawakan ku"sahut JongIn sambil menatap BaekHyun dengan pout-an dibibirnya  
"janji!aku janji tidak akan menertawakan mu,jadi cepat cerita,aku tak punya waktu lebih lama lagi jong,aku harus segera ke kelas si telinga lebar mesum itu,sebentar lagi istirahat"sahut BaekHyun meyakinkan JongIn sambil menggenggam tangan JongIn  
"yasudah,sana ke chanyeol hyung,ku ceritakan kapan-kapan saja"sahut JongIn dengan cengiran bodoh yang menurut BaekHyun idiot  
"ayolah kim,ceritakan,aku penasaran tahu,ayo cepat!"sahut BaekHyun sambil menghempaskan tangan JongIn  
"heuh,kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih?"tanya JongIn kesal sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya imut  
"aku keras kepala lalu kau apa?sok rahasia-rahasiaan denganku,kau anggap aku ini apa?"tanya balik BaekHyun dengan nada kesal sambil menatap JongIn jengkel  
"wow wow,ahahah santai saja byun,kau adalah sahabat terbaik ku,tenanglah jangan terbawa emosi,nanti diwajah mu tambah keriput,bisa-bisa kekasih tiangmu itu lari ke laki-laki lain yang lebih manis"jawab JongIn sambil menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda BaekHyun  
"hentikan basa-basimu itu Kkamjong,aku tahu kau sedang ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan,sayangnya itu tidak berlaku kepadaku,jadi! .ceritakan!"sahut BaekHyun sambil menatap JongIn tajam  
"baiklah,baiklah"sahut JongIn santai sambil kembali menatap ke arah jendela seakan-akan jendela itu lebih menarik daripada wajah sahabatnya  
"tatap aku bila ingin bercerita jong"perintah BaekHyun sambil menatap JongIn datar"ish,kau ini cerewet sekali,baiklah"sahut JongIn kesal sambil menatap BaekHyun kesal  
"seperti kau tidak saja"balas BaekHyun dengan wajah datar  
"heuh,sehun bilang aku tidak ada bagus-bagusnya lalu dia juga bilang dia beruntung karena itu"cerita JongIn sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya  
"eh?kau dibilang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya?"tanya BaekHyun sambil menatap JongIn dengan mata melotot  
"hmph,iya dan dia beruntung karena itu"jawab JongIn lemas sambil menumpukan kepalanya di meja sambil menatap BaekHyun yang ada disampingnya dengan tatapan sedih  
"beruntung kenapa?"tanya BaekHyun bingung  
punya pacar yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya kok senang sih,duh ga uke ga seme sama-sama aneh,dasar pasangan aneh  
"iya beruntung,dia bilang dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang mau merebutku darinya"jawab JongIn lemas  
"eh,HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"seketika BaekHyun tertawa lepas sambil menatap JongIn geli  
"tuhkan!apa kubilang!kau pasti menertawakanku"sahut JongIn sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya dan menunjuk wajah BaekHyun yang sedang memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa  
"yatuhan jong,maaf ahahahha"balas BaekHyun masih disertai tawa  
"sudah!sana pergi!"perintah JongIn sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah jendela lagi  
"ahahaha,maaf deh"sahut BaekHyun masih tertawa kecil  
"aku pergi dulu jong,bye"sahut BaekHyun lagi sambil berjalan keluar kelas  
"huh..."keluh JongIn sambil menatap keluar jendela

*  
Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak 20 menit lalu,tapi JongIn masih berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya,sebenarnya sejak tadi dia sudah berencana pulang menaiki bus lalu sampai rumah langsung tidur di kasur kesayangan nya tapi rencana itu buyar setelah kekasih kekurangan pigmen tapi tampan nya mengabari nya kalau iya akan menjemputnya tapi sampai sekarang mobil mahal yang suka digunakan nya ke kantor saja tidak kelihatan,apa kekasih nya itu lupa ya kalau dia ingin menjemput kekasih imutnya ini,suka begitu...

"JongIn"panggil seseorang saat JongIn sedang ingin menghubungi kekasihnya dengan telepon genggam nya dan seketika JongIn menoleh ke sumber suara  
"itu dia,selalu terlambat"dumel JongIn sambil menatap orang yang ternyata kekasih nya dengan wajah jengkel  
"maaf sayang,tadi aku..."belum selesai SeHun menjelaskan alasan mengapa dia terlambat kekasih manisnya itu sudah duluan pergi mendahului nya  
"hah,lagi-lagi aku salah"keluh SeHun dengan wajah lelah  
"sayang"panggil SeHun sambil jalan mengikuti JongIn yang berjalan kearah mobil nya  
"baby"panggil SeHun lagi sambil tetap mengikuti JongIn  
"Jong,hei!"panggil SeHun dan pada akhirnya dia menghentikan langkah JongIn dengan menggenggam tangan yang menurut SeHun sangat pas dengan nya saat digenggam  
"apa?"tanya JongIn dingin sambil menatap SeHun datar  
"sayang,kau marah?"tanya SeHun balik sambil menatap wajah JongIn  
"menurut mu?"tanya JongIn balik tanpa masih dengan wajah datar nya  
"menurutku kau marah,sayang dengarkan aku"jawab SeHun sambil menatap JongIn melas dan menggenggam tangan JongIn erat  
"dengar apa?alasan kau telat?kau telat karena urusan kantor?yayaya,aku sudah tau Oh SeHun"balas JongIn masih dengan nada dingin dan wajah datar  
"hei,jangan memasang wajah datar seperti itu,manis mu jadi hilang"sahut SeHun sambil membelai pipi JongIn  
"hentikan itu Oh Bodoh SeHun"balas JongIn dengan wajah merona  
"kau merona sayang,maafkan aku ya?"rayu SeHun masih sambil membelai pipi JongIn yang menurutnya kenyal  
"cukup Oh,yatuhan iya-iya,kenapa sih aku tidak bisa marah padamu?"jawab JongIn kesal masih dengan wajah merona  
"karena kau mencintaiku Nyonya Oh"balas SeHun dengan senyum menggoda menghasilkan tatapan tajam dari JongIn yang menurutnya Lucu  
"yak!aku bukan Nyonya Oh!pabbo pabbo!"protes JongIn sambil mencubit lengan SeHun yang menurut JongIn sexy  
"aw,hentikan cubitanmu Jong,ini menyakitkan"sahut SeHun sambil menghindari cubitan JongIn  
"baiklah,ayo pulang aku mengantuk ingin tidur"balas JongIn sambil menggandeng tangan SeHun dan menarik nya menuju mobil laki-laki albino itu  
"oh,jadi beruang manis ku mengantuk ya?baiklah kita berangkat kapten!"sahut SeHun semangat sambil gantian menarik JongIn dan menghasilkan tawa riang JongIn

*

"tadi aku menceritakan nya pada BaekHyun"JongIn berbicara dalam keheningan didalam mobil  
"mengatakan apa?"tanya SeHun bingung sambil sesekali menatap kekasih tan manisnya itu  
"mengatakan tentang mu yang bilang aku tidak ada bagus-bagus nya"jawab JongIn santai sambl melihat kearah jalan seakan-akan jalan itu lebih enak dipandang daripada wajah kekasih nya  
"hah?"sahut SeHun bingung sambil memandang JongIn bingung  
"dan dia tertawa"balas JongIn sambil mempoutkan bibirnya  
"benarkah?"tanya SeHun sambil memberhentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan  
"iya,kenapa berhenti hun?"jawab JongIn sambil menatap SeHun bingung  
"lanjutkan dulu ceritamu sayang"perintah SeHun lembut sambil menatap JongIn  
"oh,iya aku mengatakan nya dan dia tertawa"jelas JongIn sambil menatap SeHun sedih  
"oh,jangan sedih sayang,kau mengatakan semua nya?"hibur SeHun sambil membawa JongIn kedalam pelukan nya  
"tidak,aku hanya menceritakan saat aku mengatakan aku tidak ada bagus-bagusnya"balas JongIn sambil membalas Pelukan hangat kekasih tampan nya ini  
sungguh,menurut JongIn dipeluk oleh SeHun itu sangat menyenangkan,tubuh SeHun itu hangat dan dapat menenangkan JongIn apalagi parfum yang dipakai SeHun,uhh tambah membuat JongIn senang dipeluk oleh nya,ingatkan JongIn untuk sering-sering minta dipeluk oleh SeHun  
"dia tidak tahu semuanya,jadi tertawa"sahut SeHun  
"ya"balas JongIn singkat sambil menyamankan pelukan nya dengan kekasih nya walau agak tidak nyaman karena mereka sedang dimobil  
"besok,kau harus menceritakan nya ulang dan lengkap sayang"usul SeHun sambil mengelus punggung JongIn dan sesekali mengecup helaian rambut JongIn yang beraroma lavender,sungguh menenangkan dan SeHun suka sekali  
"untuk apa?"tanya JongIn bingung  
"untuk membuat dia iri kepada kita,biar dia tahu rasa,siapa suruh menertawakan beruang manisku ini"jawab SeHun sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka dan mengusak-usakan hidungnya ke perpotongan leher JongIn  
"uhh,kau chessy Hun"balas JongIn sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bahu SeHun  
"tapi kau senang kan?"tanya SeHun dengan nada menggoda  
"umm,ya"jawab JongIn lirih  
"aku mencintaimu bear"bisik SeHun ditelinga JongIn  
"hihihi,aku juga mencintaimu albino"bisik JongIn samar-samar karena teredam oleh bahu SeHun

END

duhduhduh,apa in!?ancur kan?maaf ya T_T  
aku baru mohon bantuan nya n butuh temen buat ngajarin aku jalanin ini akun ff  
-"


End file.
